Sexual Torture
by Kagome's Twin
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into a fight about her wanting to go home. On her way to the well, she gets kidnapped. Will anyone rescue her before Naraku has his way with her? WARNING: Lemons, graphic content, and language.
1. Part 1: Mistake

(A/N: It's not a Christmas story. It's no way near that! Believe me! Hope you like it!)

-

-

* * *

- 

Sexual Torture

-

* * *

-'- 

Part 1: Mistake

-'-

* * *

- 

"Could you please do it just this once?"

He threw his head up with a frown upon his face as a way of refusal.

"Please?" she asked in a pleading tone.

He still held his head up high.

"Inuyasha…." She started to whine.

"I said no!" he told her sternly "You went back two days ago. Why do you need to go again so soon?!" he asked.

"Because…. it's almost Christmas!" she said out of anger. "I have to be there! With my family!"

"What the hell is krismas?" he asked.

"It comes once every year and I don't want to miss it!"

He still looked at her questionably and waited for a real answer.

Kagome sighed, "It's when me and my family get together to celebrate Christmas as a holiday. We get presents and drink eggnog!" she finished excitedly.

"What's eggnog?"

"It's like milk, only sweeter and with more cream." She explained.

"Oh." Was all Inuyasha said.

"So…can I go?" she smiled at him, hoping to win him over.

He gave her a cold look before saying "Two days."

"Two days?!"

"Two days." He confirmed.

"B-but that's not enough time!"

"I don't care! We need you back here where you are needed most!"

"Inuyasha!" she yelled at him in frustration.

"I said 'two days', and I mean-" he put two fingers up "-only two days!"

She didn't want it to come to this "Well, I guess I'm going to have to make you let me go." She said rather cheerfully.

It was too cheerful for him. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her "What are you getting at?"

She walked closer to him "All I'm saying is that unless you want to get your face falling in the dirt, I suggest-" she used her index finger to make little circles in his chest "-that you let me go home."

He got a bit nervous "You don't mean-?"

"Don't make me say the s-word." She told him calmly

He swallowed and then said "Alright, three days."

"A week." She corrected.

"A week?!" he complained.

"Or you could help me find out what rhymes with 'it'." She smiled mischievously.

She won. He knew it and so did she. She had the power over him. "Ok!" he threw his hands up in defeat "One week! And then you come back."

"Yay!" Kagome squealed in excitement as she gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she was very happy as anyone there could tell.

He was caught off guard by the sudden closeness, but he tried not to show her that he was blushing. She, of course, didn't notice with being to preoccupied with thoughts of going back home for the holiday.

Kagome let go of him and said "I'll be sure to bring you back something!"

"Uhh…thanks, but what for?" he was a little puzzled.

She smiled at him "For Christmas, silly!"

"Oh." He still didn't get it though.

-

* * *

- 

"See you later, Kagome!" she heard little Shippo yell to her as she walked to the well with her yellow bag to her back. As she walked, she could sense him. "I thought I told you not to follow me." She couldn't see him, but knew he was there.

He jumped out of the tree nearby somewhere behind her, his silver tresses landing to his shoulders "I'm not following you down the well, just to it."

"I can take care of myself, Inuyasha." She stated without turning around. "I've got my bow and arrows, so I'll be just fine."

"It's still a long walk." He pointed out.

"I'll still be just fine." She said simply.

"Total bullshit, Kagome!" he scolded "You get back from your era, hardly getting yourself out of the well, and you get bitten by that shikigami! Don't you remember what happened to you?!"

She turned around "Yes, I do remember." Kagome informed him "But Tsubaki is gone now and I don't think there are anymore dark priestesses to worry about."

"There's Naraku. What about him?"

"Naraku is a coward who would have killed me by now if he actually could."

"No, he would have killed you by now if I wasn't there to protect you!"

"Well I don't think I need protecting!" she snapped at him "I'm strong, and I can take care of myself!" Inuyasha could just see her anger in his eyes, as Kagome could see his.

"Fine!" he yelled "Go! Just go and head back to your stupid era, if you can make it! I'll be surprised to see you come back without getting hurt or poisoned or-….or whatever else!!"

"If you keep yelling at me like this, then I just might not even get you a Christmas present!" she threatened.

"I don't give a damn whether or not you get me a fucking present! Why would I want one?!"

Her anger just risen up so high inside of her. Thinking; how dare he speak to her like that! She didn't know what else to say except "Sit!"

His sweat dropped before his face did, right into the ground. He was lucky she didn't hear him swear into the ground "Bitch."

-

* * *

- 

Kagome headed down to the well, and she knew he wasn't following her. Although, she was put into confusion when she heard something on the ground snap. A twig. She quickly drew her bow and reached for her arrow. She was ready for anything that came her way.

There was nothing there. She let out an exhausted sigh and put her arrow back, but held the bow tightly as if to feel safer. She continued her walk and soon found herself with her right foot on the rim of the well, ready to make a quick leap in. There was a sound of fluttering wings and the caw of the crow. Something was near and she could feel it. Again, she went to reach for her arrow, but before she could do it, someone grabbed her whole figure.

The stranger she could not see behind her, had his-…..no, her hand over Kagome's mouth. "Kagura!" she yelled through the demoness's hand.

"Quiet, wench!" she hissed "My master has plans for you, and you don't want to make it any worse than it shall soon be." Kagura kept a frown to her face.

Kagome felt the wind through her hair and realized why; they were flying on Kagura's large feather.

-

* * *

- 

They arrived at the dark castle that had the certain evil aura surrounding it. Kagura and Kagome were three feet from the ground and with her witchlike magic, Kagura turned the freakishly large feather back to it's normal size. Kagura landed gracefully onto her feet, while Kagome landed on her face. She quickly got up and was about to make a run for it, but spotted the familiar little girl in white in front of her.

Before she knew what happened, she lost consciousness. "You idiot!" Kagura scolded the little wan girl. "You weren't supposed to steal her soul!"

"I didn't." she assured her sister calmly "I only made her lose consciousness

Kagura calmed down a bit "Don't scare me like that, Kanna. You know how furious Naraku would get if wouldn't be able to have his way with her." she explained.

Kanna nodded "Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to steal her soul. It's too big for my mirror to hold."

-

* * *

- 

(A/N: I'm sick aren't I? Making a story like this right before Christmas! Shame on me! Oh well! You read, now review! Be nice, don't flame too bad!)


	2. Part 2: His Anger and Her Angst

(A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up and so shall I!)

-

-

* * *

-

Sexual Torture

-

* * *

-'- 

Part 2: His Anger and Her Angst

-'-

* * *

-

She awoke, feeling completely groggy. "W-where am I?" she asked aloud. That's when she realized she could not move. Her legs were chained together, as well as her wrists, but they were apart. She looked how Jesus hung on the crucifix, hanging about ten feet high. To top everything off, she was naked. She gasped upon realizing the embarrassing fact.

Kagome felt a chill go up her spine when she heard the familiar masculine chuckle of their enemy. "Little Kagome," he gave her the nickname "quite a bad situation you got yourself in." he smirked.

"Naraku," she said his name in disgust as she looked down at him "let me down right now!" she ordered.

Naraku still looked at her with the same smirk on his face. He was up to something, but she wasn't sure what.

Kagome was irritated when he wouldn't answer her and was uncomfortable with him looking at her like that. Especially when she was completely unclothed and uncovered. "If you don't let me down right now, I'm going to make sure Inuyasha will take care of you! You'll be sorry!" she threatened.

"And tell me, where is the half demon?" Naraku asked, intending to taunt her.

Kagome's face went grim and finally, she was scared. "What are you going to do to me?"

He truly enjoyed seeing the fright in her eyes "Poor little Kagome," he teased her "what will she do? Now that her Inuyasha won't come to her rescue?"

-

* * *

-

Back at Kaede's village, Inuyasha had his legs sprawled out on top of the roof he laid on. He laid there with his hands behind his head to support him as a pillow. He tried to relax, but there was always that one girl on his mind that just wouldn't stop irritating him in his head. He growled out of frustration and slammed his right fist onto the roof. "Dammit." He grumbled.

"What's going on up there?" he heard a feminine voice from inside the hut ask. Inuyasha watched a familiar man along with a familiar slayer come out of the hut to see what the ruckus was. "Well, Inuyasha, this isn't exactly the place I expected you to be." Sango said.

"What do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What Sango is trying to say," Miroku started "is that when Kagome leaves, you are stuck moping and looking into the well until she gets back." He explained.

The silver-haired demon jumped off the roof with a frown plastered to his face "Well, Kagome can take care of herself and I know she'll come back." Then he thought 'She always comes back.'

Sango and Miroku just looked at each other, then back to Inuyasha "You mean you're not going back to get her either?" they both asked at the same time, completely jinxing themselves.

"I don't need to." He answered them simply "Kagome can take care of herself. Haven't you guys realized that by now?" Inuyasha still received weird looks even after explaining himself. "Stop looking at me like that!" he demanded.

"S-sorry." Sango apologized.

"It's just that you've never really trusted Kagome enough to do this. That's all." Miroku explained.

That's when little Shippo walked out of the hut rubbing his eyes, having being asleep so long, and asked "What's going on out here?" His eyes were even more open and awake to everyone's expressions. His only conclusion "Did Inuyasha screw up again?" he asked in an innocent child-like tone.

The demon-slayer and monk looked at Inuyasha questionably when they thought of Shippo's question. "Yes, Inuyasha, tell us," Sango asked "did you screw up again?" a frown appeared on the girl's face.

The half demon felt a bit nervous. Did he do something wrong? He and Kagome just had a fight and she was going home anyway. Technically, he was off the hook for making her- "Crap." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath when he thought 'I did make her unhappy.'

"What did you do now?!" Shippo said after seeing Inuyasha's emotion show.

"I didn't do anything!" the angry demon shot back.

"Inuyasha, we can practically read you like a book." Sango said "So what did you do?"

Miroku added in knowingly that "It wouldn't really matter though, would it?" he asked "I mean Kagome was going home anyway, but an argument like hers and Inuyasha's can make her travel home not so cheerful afterwards."

"Still," Sango put in "if he did make her mad, then I suggest that he should go back to her era and apologize just to put the whole thing behind them."

Inuyasha was getting sick of them butting in on his own situation "Look, it wasn't a big deal! All I wanted to do was make sure that Kagome got to the well safely, and then she got all bitchy about it saying 'I can take care of myself'" he used a bad impression of Kagome's voice "-and 'I'm not getting you a Christmas present!'" then he muttered "Damn bitch sat me before she went off by herself home."

The three listeners were speechless, except for Shippo "So? Just swallow your pride and just go apologize, no matter how stupid it is." Sango and Miroku just nodded in agreement with the little fox demon.

"Feh, whatever!" then Inuyasha stomped off and away from them through the village.

-

* * *

-

Kagome still hung from her chains. The metal around her wrists, was pressured whenever she tried to move and sometimes scraped her skin. "Ahh!" she yelled aloud in pain. She looked back down to the man who put her there.

He still stared at her with the same face.

"Stop looking at me like that!" she commanded.

Naraku didn't listen, but instead asked her a personal question "Are you still untouched?"

She raised an eyebrow at him "What are you talking about?"

He gave a light chuckle to her being so naïve "I'll take it that you still are."

Kagome finally realized what he was talking about and turned a bit red.

"Well," he started "what about kissed?"

She didn't want to answer him, and turned her head away from him.

"No?" he guessed "You still are very young, Little Kagome." he said in an astonished voice.

She was tired of him teasing her "So what if I've never been kissed?! What difference does it make?!" Kagome shouted. She also added "And stop calling me 'Little Kagome'! It's Kagome! My name is Kagome!" her breathing slowly became normal again "Just Kagome."

Naraku looked at her rather calmly "Do you want me to stop calling you that?"

She quickly snapped at him "Yes!"

He smirked at her "I'll stop calling you that if, and only if-" as his teeth showed, it gave him a bigger grin "-you give me a kiss."

She looked at him with disgust, then she thought about it.

"It's only a kiss." He told her simply "One kiss, and that's it." Naraku explained "I'll stop calling you 'Little Kagome', Little Kagome."

Before she could answer, Naraku's whole figure levitated up to hers, and she was caught off guard as he grabbed and pulled her face into his. Her eyes went wide with shock in his fiery kiss. It was harsh and he made sure it was painful. With his lips against hers, he then opened her mouth with his tongue.

She knew she couldn't do anything about it, and soon gave in. She followed his motions and slipped her tongue into his mouth. That's when he struck her. He bit down on her tongue like a bear-trap and the taste of her blood filled his mouth. He so enjoyed the taste of pure maiden's blood.

Kagome screamed into his mouth with extreme pain. His teeth, being demon sharp, finally released her tongue and he pulled away to look at her face.

She was angered, pained, and filled with regret for taking the first step with the enemy.

"Tell me," he finally spoke "how was 'that' for your first kiss?"

She looked at him cold and gave him no answer.

"You liked it, didn't y-" he stopped his sentence when the saliva full of blood flew at his face and hit his cheek.

"Naraku!" she screamed in rage and fury "Let me out of here!!"

He gave her a straight face and said "You know, it would be a better idea to save your screams for later." Then he levitated back down to the ground and left the room through the wooden doors.

-

* * *

-

(A/N: I updated so soon because I already had 3 pages written down on paper. Hope you were amused! Now review please!)


	3. Part 3: Discovery

(A/N: I saw one of the new episodes: Vanishing Point; Naraku Disappears, and I noticed that he holds in all those demons that he consumed under his baboon suit thingy. So if he's naked, like in that episode, he just has all those demon claws and legs and other parts sticking out of him. The point I'm getting at is if he's going to be naked in this story, then where's his dick out of all those parts?…… Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!)

-

WARNING: THERE SHOULD BE NO ONE UNDER 16 READING THIS!! (It wouldn't be fair if it said 18. I'm still 16 ;;)

-

Some responses to some reviewers:

Kirara81: Thanks. And I'm not too sure if this is a NarakuXKagome story. It could end up being a InuXKagome. I don't know either and I'm the author! I don't really plan things ahead, but just keep R&R and see where it goes.

Hellokitty-4-ever: Naraku is just doing what he wants with her and you'll see the aftermath of it later, but I don't want to spoil anything. I liked some of the dialogue for what you think will happen when/if Inuyasha finds out. I just might steal it from you! MWAAAHAHAHA!!!......calms down…….no, I'm not crazy!.....Well, maybe.

masterofteuniverse & black-fox13: I know……longer chapters….here they are!!

inufan2: I wasn't planning on making it a one shot, if that's what you're saying.

Kagome98548: Thanks. And maybe you could help me get ideas for some torture devices. Email me!

And thanks to everyone else who reviewed that I didn't mention.

-

* * *

- 

**Sexual Torture**

-

* * *

--

**Part 3: The Discovery**

--

* * *

- 

She was tired, hadn't slept all night. She couldn't tell night from day in the place she stayed; it was always dark either way. Her tongue was numb and at times, still bled. When so much of it filled her mouth, she just spit it out onto the ground or let it drip from her lips. Naraku would have enjoyed watching it. Too bad he was not there to see it.

God, she was hungry. Her body told her that, as well as her mind. Her body also said 'the prevention of your thirst is in your mouth, all ready for you to drink', but her mind said 'its blood, drink a pint of it and you will get sick.' She was stuck in the internal conflict for some time.

Without thinking about it for a while, she finally said aloud "I've gotta get out of here." in a lazy voice. So tired. Her eyes begged her to shut them for an eternity of sleep.

She thought her mind was playing tricks on her when she saw the same little wan girl appear in front of her. 'She has a name.' she told herself. "You're Kanna, aren't you?"

Kanna gave a nod "And you are Kagome." she said in her usual unemotional voice.

Kagome just looked at her coldly "Why?" she asked "Why did you do this; what did I ever do to you?"

Kanna looked up to her with bored eyes "I was ordered to." she explained "As long as I am under Naraku's control; I am to do as I am told."

Looking deep into the very pale girl's eyes as if she was looking for something, but she saw nothing. There was nothing, but emotionless eyes. "I am just a spirit." Kanna finally spoke "I was not made to think for myself, just to obey. And I am not one with any feeling, I am just a servant out of an evil's creation."

Kagome just looked at the child, not knowing what to say.

Kanna's bored face looked up to the nude girl in chains "That is what you were wondering, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yes." She said in agreement, but a second later asked, "Can I ask you something?"

The little wan girl gave a nod in order for permission to speak.

"Could you please let me go?" she asked with her voice getting dry.

"Being naïve is a big part of your personality, is it not?" Kanna asked the rhetorical question to give a witty way of saying No.

Kagome let her head fall in disappointment.

-

* * *

- 

The fire made a silent noise and a dance of flames to the logs that accompany its dance. The wind witch stood staring at the burning logs with her back to the wall of the building that held the dying girl inside. She didn't blink the whole time, sort of in a trance.

Her trance was broken upon the short blue demon that asked her "What shall we do with these," in his small arms, held Kagome's sailor suit "Lady Kagura?"

She kept a blank face and looked to the demon, then to the clothes in his hand "I don't care." She answered "Burn them if you wish."

The blue demon merely gave a nod and threw them in the fire.

Kagura looked back at the fire and noticed a white piece of clothing that was particularly lacey. Out of curiosity, she pulled it out. She got her fan out from her side and used it to put out the remaining flames on the white item with wire. "What would you make of this?" she asked the blue demon without looking at him.

"I-….I don't know." He answered in confusion.

"Hmm…" she looked at it more closely just wonder of what the particular item was and what it did. Kagura stuck it in her sleeve as she put the thought in the back of her mind and remembered something else. "Imp." She called the small blue demon. "Naraku wants the girl inside to stay alive; so we can't let her starve, can we?" it was more of an order than a question.

The demon shook it's head.

"Good." The demoness said calmly "So why don't you go and fetch her something to eat?"

The blue imp nodded and walked out and disappeared into the forest.

Kagura also added "And remember to cook it; that's what this fire is for!" she hoped that it heard her, but if it didn't, she only hoped it had common sense.

Looking both ways to see if anyone was watching her, she made sure and pulled the white lacey item out of her sleeve and looked at it some more. "What in seven hells could this be?"

-

* * *

- 

The wooden doors opened. Kagome tensed when she thought it was Naraku who entered, but it was in fact, someone else.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the female demoness scolded.

"Naraku told me to watch her." Kanna explained.

"What the hell for; she isn't going anywhere!" Kagura snapped again.

Kanna kept silent with bored eyes. A couple seconds later she said "I must go; Naraku wishes to see me."

"Whatever." Kagura snorted.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Kagome spoke up.

"It's none of your damn business, wench!" she snapped.

'She's starting to sound like Inuyasha.' Kagome thought. She started thinking about Inuyasha and how he hasn't come for her yet. 'Will he come?' she asked herself, 'He….doesn't know I'm here.' then her throat started to hurt as she tried to choke back tears, but it was no use. She let a tear fall 'He really isn't coming for me.' She thought sadly.

"Oh, god!" Kagura said in irritation "I didn't make you cry, did I?" she frowned at Kagome "You can't stand someone scolding you? Such a weak girl! And to think we find _you_ threatening!"

"N-no." she sobbed a quiet answer. "It's not you." Again, tears leaked from her eyes.

"Then why the hell are you crying?!" Kagura was slowly getting angry "Stop it!"

"It's because I'm stuck here, you stupid demon!" Kagome shot up in anger "I know Inuyasha isn't coming for me, and I also know what Naraku is going to do to me!"

Kagome's change in personality caught Kagura by surprise.

"I'm hungry, thirsty, cold……and I have to go to the bathroom." She complained.

"You humans," Kagura chucked "all you do is whine…. And you're just so needy." She also pointed out "That is what separates us; you aren't as strong, but just as delicate and breakable." She explained calmly.

Kagome was about to argue, but Kagura quickly said more.

"I know what you are going through, girl, but I don't let it show how much it hurts me."

She raised an eyebrow at Kagura "What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"We are all prisoners of Naraku." She explained looking to the ground "And we all wish to be free." Kagome could now see the sadness that was always hidden in Kagura's eyes.

"Kagura," Kagome said in sympathy "I had no idea that-" she was interrupted when a bunch of smoke appeared.

It quickly disappeared, only to reveal Kagura sitting on her large feather and looking across to Kagome. "I don't need your pity, girl." She snorted again "But what I do need, is your cooperation."

"You've lost me again, Kagura." Kagome said.

Kagura smirked at Kagome "I have a plan…."

-

* * *

- 

Kagura continues explaining her plan to Kagome, as Naraku, unsuspected, watches them through Kanna's mirror that she holds up. All he could see was the demoness talking to the nude miko, but no words came out. He could only see what was shown in the mirror, but he could not hear.

"Damn it, Kanna." He said in annoyance under his baboon suit "Could you at least put some audio in that thing?!"

"I'm sorry, Naraku." Kanna said with no emotion "My mirror is not like any other; you can see what ever you wish." She explained "But like any other mirror; the only time you can hear it, is when it breaks."

Naraku frowned at her and got up to head to the basement.

"You still aren't done?" Kanna asked.

"No." he answered "My body still needs to shape just a bit more." He explained 'To complete the process of providing myself with something near human for this to work.' As he walked down the steps, 'Kagura is up to something, but I shouldn't worry.' He thought smugly 'She knows what will happen if she does defy me.'

He entered the basement and dropped his baboon cloak and he glowed with a purple light. He put his hands into fists and tightened his muscles to shape shift. His lower area got bigger….

-

* * *

- 

He was at his tree that he sat back against. Does not sound like anything special, but it was the one that he was sealed to for fifty years. For fifty years he was stuck to this particular tree, in this particular forest, which was named after him. Who did he have to thank for that? Kikyo. The girl was always on his mind, but then again….. there was another girl. 'Kagome.' the past two days were like hell, in a sense.

He just kept feeling like something was wrong, but he didn't know what. 'Is she still mad at me; is that why?' he asked himself. The thought came to him that Kagome might just be having a horrible time because of what he did. 'God damn it! It was just a stupid fight!' Even if that's what it was, he couldn't bring himself to apologize. 'But I need to get this thing off my shoulder!' in other words, he wanted the guilt to go away, but the only way to do so was to apologize.

"Damn it!" he yelled aloud as he sat up. 'It won't kill you.' He told himself. He then sighed as he got up and said aloud "Well, Kagome, you better have a present for me when I get there."

With that, he ran off at high speed toward the well.

-

* * *

- 

Her ears twitched a little to a noticeable sound. "Naraku is here." She whispered in Kagome's ear. "Don't ask questions, just follow my lead." She commanded.

"Huh?" Kagome didn't hear the last part. Before she knew what happened, Kagura had caught her off guard in a passionate kiss. She slipped her tongue into Kagome's mouth and proceeded with making the massaging wet motions. Kagome's eyes widened in shock of never expecting this to happen not even in a thousand years. And surprisingly, as she wrapped her arms around Kagome to press her body against hers, she liked it. She wasn't as harsh as Naraku was, she was more….. tender…… She didn't bite.

"Now, now, Kagura," Naraku sang, "don't be greedy."

Kagura pulled away and opened her eyes to Kagome's dazed eyes and some of her red lipstick left on Kagome's lips. She looked at the naked girl with her regular blank expression as if nothing happened, and flew down to the ground with her feather returning back to its normal size.

As she walked passed Naraku, he quickly grabbed her arm. "Kagura," he said with a bit of malice in his voice "be sure to tell me when you and Kagome get extra friendly next time." He smirked "I'd like to watch."

Kagura pulled away from him, giving him a cold look as she exited the room.

Naraku looked back up to Kagome "I can be just as fun, you know."

"I don't know about that, but you can be just as much of a bastard." Kagome shot at him.

"Oh!" Naraku said pretending to sound surprised "Such a dirty mouth you have." He levitated up to her as he did before. "Maybe I should clean it out?"

"No." Kagome said faintly as she turned her head away.

"You're right." He said "We should skip the small things and get to the big ones." He dropped his clothes to reveal his pale body that has never seen the light of day. And his long black hair fell down his back. "From this point on," he told her "all of your first, and only sexual experiences, shall all be done with me."

So sure of himself, but forgetting one thing.

"You can't fuck me with my legs chained together." Kagome said rather smartly. She felt so relieved for the moment.

"You're right." He agreed "But that should not be problem taking care of." He said as he put his hand over her nose and mouth.

The odor that came from his hand filled her nose. And it was not just an odor, but 'A toxic gas!' she realized before slipping into unconsciousness.

-

* * *

- 

He leaped out of the well and found himself inside the empty well house. Dark and quiet, the only thing that was heard was his nose trying to sniff out a scent. Kagome's scent. But it didn't linger there. It hasn't for some time. It made him wonder if she was even there. 'Don't even think about that!' he told himself. Inuyasha sighed 'It just feels like…. there's really something wrong here.'

He was not sure what was wrong, but he put the feeling in the back of his mind as he walked to the Higurashi home. It was a stone cold feeling to his feet as he stepped closer to see the lights appear from a couple of windows in the house.

He got to the door and slid it open to see Mrs. Higurashi at her usual spot at the stove. She noticed him there "Oh hello, Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother greeted him cheerfully "It's so good to see you here!"

"Hey Inuyasha!" Sota came into the room and quickly gave him a big hug.

"Well it's nice of you two to decide to come back here and join for-" Mrs. Higurashi stopped in her conversation to notice something wrong "Uhh…where's Kagome?"

'Oh shit.' Inuyasha's eyes widened in fright. 'Oh god! If she isn't here, then….' his heart's beating got faster and his breathing got a bit faster.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed this "Inuyasha, is there something wrong?"

"Uhh, no. No, there isn't! Everything's just fine." He explained a bit nervous.

Mrs. Higurashi's face filled with concern "Did something happen…. to Kagome?"

He didn't answer.

She was a bit scared now "Inuyasha, is Kagome alright? Where is she?!"

"I don't know." He answered guilty.

-

* * *

- 

(A/N: This chapter was just kind of a realization thing. Don't worry! Torture and pain will be appearing in the next chapter! I promise!………..Ok, stop reading this……what are you waiting for?…….review already!!)


	4. Part 4: A Journey Begins

(A/N: I'm really glad people like this! And sorry for the delay, you see; my boyfriend broke up with me and I got grounded. Oh, school; that too! And my boyfriend broke up with me again. Went through a bit of sorrow, but I'm ok now… I think. Anyway, here it is.)

* * *

-

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC IS NOT SUITABLE FOR READERS UNDER THE AGE OF 16.**

* * *

FIRST; A MOMENT FOR SOME REVIEWERS…

TheeBycth - I can be sure there are no lesbians, but what about bisexuals?

Feistykikyo - You know, it's kind of hard to update a story when you're grounded from the computer, ya know? You sound impatient, so I'm glad you like it.

Rinchan-kawaii – I know the InuXKag stories are so 'common', but it's just a feeling that they belong together, ya know? Well, this story doesn't revolve around the point of true love conquering all, so I'll still be debating on this being a NarXKag pairing. Wait and find out!

And thank you to everyone else that I didn't mention.

(I'll stop responding to reviews before people start hunting me down for my attitude towards impatient people and criticism in general. I'm glad I didn't reply to some of those people. )

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**Sexual Torture**

**-**

**

* * *

- **

**Part 4: A Journey Begins**

* * *

- 

She was asleep. Finally having her rest with much contentment, she awoke with letting out a yawn and a stretch of her body. She could feel her muscles in her legs and arms extend themselves out. Kagome went to rub her eyes with her right hand, so she could get the sandman's sleepy spell out of her eyes. There was only one problem. She could not move her arms any farther than an inch. "What the-!" she said aloud, not knowing what was going on. Seeing her metal bracelets attached to her wrists, and the links of chains that were hooked to them and the bed kept her on four leashes, which counted her ankles as well. That was her prevention to move.

She sighed 'I'm still at Naraku's castle.' She thought grimly. Only, she was not hanging from the ceiling. She lay there on her back and turned her head from left to right, examining her new surroundings. There was black, green, and purple wine bottles filled with wax at each corner in the room. The candles inside the bottles lit up the room, but still kept it dim, so there wasn't much else she could see.

Her whole back felt comfort to the white silk sheets she lay on. It put nice warmth to her still-bare bottom. That's what brought her back to the realization that she was still naked. And it got colder. Colder than when she first awoke. The winter's air blew in the cracks of the room. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as she reacted to the coldness, and her nipples quickly got hard. Too hard! 'God, this hurts!' Like someone was pinching them.

She finally realized she was not alone when a shadowy figure appeared into the candlelight. The vision of this figure finally came clearer as she walked closer. The woman came closer to the bed Kagome lay in, and threw a blanket over her body for warmth "You're awake." Kagura acknowledged. There were bits of tiny white in her hair. "Its cold out, and he doesn't wish you to be a block of ice when he gets back."

"Kagura." Kagome said in relief "Did he-?"

"Take advantage?" she finished the question for her, and then answered "No, he did not."

Kagome exhaled "Thank god." In a whispery voice.

"In order for him to have any pleasure in this activity he has in stored for you, he must then witness your pain as it is done." She explained simply as she walked over to Kagome's feet to make sure they were covered.

She turned her head to the side in sadness. A couple seconds of silence let her think of her important curiosity "Was there any sign of _him_ at all?" she asked not having much hope in the answer.

"Sorry to say I could not sense anything." Kagura explained as she tucked the blanket under her feet and chains "Does Inuyasha even _know_ that you were kidnapped?" she tilted her head a little "I mean surely if he knew, then I would expect him to be here by now to fight for your safety."

"We had a fight." Kagome said with no emotion "I said I was going home, so he thinks I'm there." She then added, "He thinks I'm safe."

Kagura felt just a bit of pity for the soon-to-be rape victim of Naraku, and then she decided to change the subject "What-" she pulled out the white wiry object out of her sleeve "-is this?"

Kagome looked over to what the wind witch was holding. "My bra?" She was now confused "What are you doing with my bra?"

"I was curious!" she spat out defensively. Then asked a bit calmer "What does it do?"

"Well…" Kagome started a bit nervous "It goes around your…."

"Around my what?" she asked as she put the cups to her ass "My buttocks?" she asked "This is a sort of bottom support, right? It lifts the rear up." She assumed as she brought up the straps up to her shoulders.

Kagome was left speechless. "Uhh…"

"That is what this is, right?" Kagura asked while still trying to get the strange item to work "Well, if that's what it is for, then you must have a pretty small butt because the are too small to fit each of my cheeks in."

"Uhh, Kagura, it's not for….you to-…." Kagome stammered with her words nervously.

"Ok, ok!" she sighed as she dropped the bra coolly "I can take a hint; you don't want me to wear it."

Kagome rolled her eyes 'Oh, forget it!'

"It won't work." Kagura said as she looked at one of the candles inside the wine bottles.

"Well, no duh, you had it on all wrong." Kagome said in an obvious tone.

Kagura turned her head back to Kagome "That's not what I'm talking about."

Kagome fell silent.

"I'm talking about the plan, our plan; it won't work." She explained with a bit of sternness in her voice.

"What, but why?" she exclaimed in disappointment.

Kagura sighed in a bit of fear, but made it look like anger. "It's too risky."

Kagome thought for a second "You could tell him that you need to patrol the area!" she said sounding proud of her idea.

"Naraku knows me too well to fall for that again." She frowned and turned her head a different direction.

"Uhh…." She ran out of ideas "…maybe-…..uhh…"

"Don't make me waste time standing here and listen to your stammering." The demoness said while looking uninterested in anything else except her own fingernails.

"I'm trying to think of something; give me credit for that!" she shot out of irritation of having to deal with Kagura's, less than lovely, attitude. "Besides, I'm guessing you have anything better to do?" she asked in sarcasm.

"Well," Kagura started as she looked from her nails to Kagome "I think I do." Then she walked towards the sliding shed door and slammed it open.

"Wha-where are you going!" Kagome asked in shock.

Kagura turned her head back at Kagome "Aww… Is the mortal too afraid to be alone in a castle full of demons?" she asked in fake sympathy.

"That's not funny!" she said in fear. "I really don't want to be alone; please stay here." She asked softly.

The windwitch stared at her blankly for a moment before answering "No thanks." She turned around to the opened wooden door and proceeded to walk out, but not before saying "I think there is something you should know before I leave you alone." She looked serious as the winter's wind played with her hair.

Kagome didn't say anything, but kept her attention.

Kagura took it as a sign to continue. While she hid a mischievous smile "Naraku has a sick way to get enjoyment, so be prepared." She chuckled "he will try to brake you anyway he can. So watch if he tries to get a hold of your emotions. And I can't say about you're innocence; that will possibly scar you the most, the fact that it won't be there." She winked and then she shut the door.

* * *

- 

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha said in guilt as he lowered his head to look at the living room floor.

The whole Higurashi shrine fell to silence, and Sota went unnoticed for quite a while and the little boy was a little confused. "What's going on?"

Sota's mother looked at him and gave an anguished look "Honey, could you go upstairs for a bit?" she tried to smile, but no one was fooled.

The boy knew something was wrong, but he knew when not to question his mother. He gave a nod of his head and ran up the stairs.

Mrs. Higurashi watched Sota disappear to the second floor and make sure he wasn't able to witness her anything-but-cheerful conversation with Inuyasha. She turned to look back at the half demon that had melancholy and guilt all over him. Overall, she decided to ignore his emotions. "How could you let this happen?" she asked in a outraged tone.

"I-…." He hesitated to answer, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" she yelled. "I let her go on into these exertions through that damn well, with _you_, over and over again! And believe me, I know what dangers are through there, but Inuyasha…" this mother's face was starting to get red. "I put you responsible for my daughter's safety, her well-being, her-…. her life." her face full of tears.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say to her "I didn't know this would happen."

"Well, how did you let it?" she yelled again.

He was tired of her yelling at him. The only ones who ever scolded him like that were demons he was ready to kill and Kagome, but that girl had a defense. He broke out inside with anger. That anger showed outside as well. "She wanted to go home by herself, ok! Without me! Without my help! Without any idea that something could happen to her!"

"You should have stopped her!" she argued.

"I tried, but I wasn't able to!" he yelled "I'm sorry; she said she wanted to go home so I let her." he said with his regular breathing coming back.

"Well did you even make sure she got to the well?"

"We had a fight and I didn't want to make things worse." He explained "But I did, and now she's gone." He swallowed the cry back down in his throat for him to choke. "I lost her."

Mrs.Higurashi was silent for some time. He didn't know what else to tell her. "So, I guess there's nothing else you can do, but just find her." Kagome's mother had a certain look to her face that he could not tell if she was angry, sad, or shocked. "You lose something, you have to find it." If he ever saw the Mona Lisa painting, then he would mistake them for twins. "I want my daughter back; I don't want to worry."

"Go." She said with a bit more force in her voice.

He nodded and was about to head out the door, but then,

"Inuyasha." She called him with her back facing him. He stopped "If this is bad as I think it is, and something _happened_ to Kagome, then-" she swallowed "-I don't want her to ever go back there again, and I never-" she balled both her hands into fists "- want to see you here again." Her voice was pained and Inuyasha could see a water droplet-… no, a tear drop at her feet.

He flinched a little and then gave a nod as he turned around to leave. He opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside. As he head back to the feudal era to look for her, he hoped to the gods that Kagome was all right.

* * *

- 

"Hello?" Kagome yelled "Is anyone there?" she tried getting the attention of someone. She was struggling again and her wrists were scraping against the metal cuffs once more. She tried to squeeze her hand out, but there was no use. "Dammit!" she cursed as she let her arms go limp. She almost felt like the tears would come again.

"I hope these modifications suite you better than before." A familiar evil appeared.

But she wouldn't let him see her sorrow. Kagome frowned at him and asked "What was the whole point of hanging me up on the ceiling, if you were just going to put me here?"

"It's like you mentioned before; I can't fuck you with your legs closed." He explained "And I needed to put you up somewhere until I was done."

"Done with what?"

He smirked for her asking the question and being glad to answer with dropping his pants to the ground.

She glanced at his response, but quickly turned her head away, knowing that good girls shouldn't look at bad things.

"Embarrassed?" he asked.

"Disgusting." She hissed, "You, your soul, and your body is all disgusting to me. And I don't like looking at something so hideous as you."

"That should have pierced me where my heart should be." He said in a fake dramatic tone "It is quite different for me to have this simple phallus and testacies for once." He glanced at her confused face "Oh, that's right; I think you know about me being a shape shifter," he assumed "so I have had no certain form of genitalia either. I haven't since-"

"Onigumo." Kagome finished his sentence with his name before him. "That's right. You were made from his body."

"Yes." He said as he walked around the bed. "He was sure enough, a man. But I, Naraku, had not a sure form of one type of sex. Not even a sex at all."

"But we thought you were a-"

"A male?" he finished her sentence for her "You would think that because of my well toned chest, is that it? Or was it my masculine facial features?" he intentionally boasted "Or my voice?" he asked in a seductive tone "I do think it's rather attractive, don't you?"

She didn't answer him, but merely frowned.

"Yes, those were a part of Onigumo that I kept with me as just a reminder of my creator's former life." he sat down on the bed just inches away from her body. "I do admit that a part of his thoughts still invade my mind." He informed her with demented eyes "The thoughts of his love obsession, Kikyo, his intense hate for Inuyasha, and the enjoyment he had from a kill." He explained "Thoughts like this could probably drive a regular human insane." He brushed her hair behind her ears "And insane was what he had become; the poor fool gave what was left of his body to the demons in hope of obtaining Kikyo, but unfortunately, the demons had overtaken control of Onigumo's body and-."

"And Kikyo was killed in the process." Kagome finished his sentence for him. "I've heard the story many times already, so you don't need to retell it to me."

"Oh contraire, my dear Kagome; I must tell you so you understand it all."

She sighed in irritation "But I do understand, there's no need to tell again!"

"Then you must understand why I desire your touch in particular." He dragged his nail along her stomach.

"W-why's that?" she asked in a slightly scared tone.

He almost let out a chuckle for her little stammering, but didn't. "Onigumo so desired Kikyo very much, but more sexually then anything other." Naraku slowly stroked her leg "I believe we should get started, don't you?"

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" she hissed. "Why me; I'm not Kikyo! It's her you would want to touch so much!" then she rethought what about she just said. "I-I mean I'm not saying you should go and do this to Kikyo, but-" she tried to explain in a nervous tone.

He took her breast in his hand that was once stroking her belly. "You have to admit that _does_ feel good."

Kagome flinched a little "No," she snorted, "It doesn't."

He squeezed lightly. "How about now?"

Her breath got a little harder "No."

Naraku squeezed the dirty pillow as if he were about to cut off circulation, and then rip it off. "It's so soft… and appetizing."

She squealed a little out of pain. "Stop." She said weakly "It hurts." She was hard of breathing.

"Do you really expect me to take sympathy upon you?" He loved the look on her face.

"N-no!" she yelled in pain "I just want you to stop!"

"Do you know what I would love to see?" he asked has he lowered his head down to lick her nipple on which the rest of the breast was purple.

Kagome didn't respond.

Naraku dug his claws in her breast as a way of punishment "I asked you a question; would mind to answer?" he asked calmly.

"What ….would you love to see?" she gritted her teeth to try and hold back her screams.

"I'm glad you asked." He smirked, but didn't give her breast any mercy "The one thing I would love to see-" he licked his lips "-is the priestess, Kikyo, to have a look of worry and fright. That would just give me a true rush of excitement throughout my whole body."

Her eyes were wet with tears of pain. "I'm not Kikyo." She whispered.

"No, you aren't." he said "But close enough." He then lowered his head and proceeded to suck her cold tit so hard that he could almost put a leech to shame.

He shoved two fingers in her lips below.

Kagome gasped "Oh!" to think that despite him being her arch nemesis, anyone's touch inside her could actually make her feel so good.

He felt her wetness when she came. And that's when he pulled his fingers out and tasted the juice from inside her. He hungrily licked them clean "Mmm…" he said with a bit of satisfaction "but it's a tad too sweet for my taste." Naraku then pulled out a four-foot long samurai sword from under the bed.

Kagome's eyes quickly widened in fear of what he were planning to do with such a freakishly long blade. The silver metal had started to be unveiled as the black sheath slid off.

"Now in order to get more taste, I'll have to-….." he let her figure out the rest.

* * *

- 

The dog demon had gotten himself out of the well and back to his own time period to discover "Snow?" he said aloud in a confused tone. It hadn't snowed there in a long time, so he was quite surprised to see the cold white from tops to bottom and all around him. He looked up in the night air to see ice flakes fall by his face. Up higher, he looked and saw "No." he said in a quiet shocked tone.

"Not now!" he looked to his hands to see his claws on his now human hands turn into regular fingernails. "Damn it to hell!" he cursed at the new moon.

* * *

- 

(A/N: I started watching InuYasha while I was finishing this up and I've got the ending all planned out, but I'm still not giving any hints at all. So Inuyasha's journey has just begun and on the way, he'll have a few run-ins. Kagome's series of sex oddities are just getting started as well. Oh, will our Inuyasha get to Kagome in time! Will he finally kill Naraku! Will Kagome turn into a bisexual! More of these questions will either be unanswered or leave you waiting till the next chapter of 'Days of our Li-' I mean 'Sexual Torture'…………..Review, please!)


	5. Part 5: Drip

(Author's Note: Yes, I know, I know… 'Took a long time to update, didn't you?' Yea, well….. here and bah! Bah to you impatient reviewers and cookies to those who weren't so pushy. Anyway, here it is, so be happy I did update.)

-

Disclamer: What am I supposed to say? Oh, yea, the characters of Rumiko Takahashi's InuYasha are not mine, but I shall torture them and use them how I please in this fanfiction…. whether it be dirty or not.

-

* * *

- 

Part 5: Drip

-

* * *

- 

'When did I become so clumsy?' he asked himself as he slip in the snow once more. Inuyasha inwardly growled at himself and got up. He hated being human and feeling every little cut, scrape, and scratch from such a weak fall. His journey would have also been so much better if he were to have some shoes to keep the bottom of his feet from freezing. Inuyasha looked down to see his toes already turning purple.

And there was Kaede's village. 'Maybe her scent was misplaced; could she still be here?' whether or not she was, he still had to make a stop down there to retrieve some footwear and…. maybe some extra help? 'No way! I can do this on my own!' he thought stubbornly. 'Just come and then leave. That's it. I'll be out of there before they realize something's wrong and worry. Besides, they'll get nothing out of me.'

-

* * *

- 

With a heavy sigh, Sango let her bottom fall to the floor by the fire. She felt completely exhausted for having to harvest and gather food like a squirrel right before winter. It was far too much of a hassle for just Kaede to do by herself, and some of the village girls had gotten knocked up, so being pregnant meant they could just sit around instead. 'Foolish girls.' she thought to herself. And they were foolish to her, either accidental by lust or just for the need of a child of their own. She then smiled, 'Though it would still be nice to be a mother…'

Looking to her right, Kirara slept humbly at a corner with Shippo.

Her smile turned from that to gloom. 'What in the world am I thinking?' she asked herself 'I can't; we have a mission, and-and Kohaku...'

Sango was brought out of her thoughts when Miroku entered with a cold-covered face that was slightly red and white covering his mostly purple attire.

"I guess he's staying at Kagome's time tonight." He referred to Inuyasha as he took a seat by Sango. He took no notice of the snow on himself and slumped his back against the wall. Miroku exhaled and started to drift off as his eyes started to shut.

"You're going to get me wet." Sango suddenly said.

"What?" Miroku was quickly woken up with a wide-eyed, shocked expression to his face. "Sango, I didn't know you wanted me that badly." He blushed.

Sango quickly turned red with embarrassment "I mean you're dripping, you pervert!" she said in irritation "So get your mind out of the gutter; I didn't mean it like that!"

He looked at his clothes, which were soaked of melted snow and started to leave water on the floor. "Oh, right!" he realized with a sheepish smile. "Awkward." he sang quietly as he removed his wet robes, and just carelessly threw them in an empty spot of the hut. This left him with a bare chest and his pants, which were usually camouflaged underneath his clothes.

Sango had not caught herself in time to realize she was staring at his naked torso. Liquid snow fell along like sweat along his smooth skin. This had gone on long enough for him to notice. She quickly turned away with a rouge face that stared at the opposite wall.

Miroku smirked after seeing this and scooted closer toward the shy slayer. "You know it's ok; the two of them are asleep," he referred to their slumbering demon companions "so we could..." as he trailed off with what he was saying, he placed his hand on her thigh and started to stroke it.

Then came the hard slap in the face he deserved. Sango looked at him colder than she had ever done before.

"I knew it was too good to be true." He sighed as he started to tend to his cheek of the embedded handprint.

"We can't do this _now_." Sango said.

Was this a ray of hope Miroku felt over his head? _Now? _Did she mean _later_ then? And that seductive smile she was giving him. 'What's going on here?' he asked himself. Was that a wink he saw from her?

"I want to finish our journey first and get my brother back." She said with a light smile "Do you understand?"

Her smile had given an effect to make him give one as he nod.

Their moment was over before it started when Inuyasha came through the door "Fucking gods, it's cold out there!" he yelled as he put his purple fingers over the fire.

His profanities woke both Kirara and Shippo up.

Inuyasha's fingers made no sign of healing from the frostbites as he tried to warm them over the fire. He was almost tempted to stick them completely in and roast them black, but looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" he spat harshly.

"It's nothing, but-…" Sango started to ask, and then Miroku finished for her.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kagome right now?" he started to raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to wearing more than that?" Inuyasha shot back to completely avoid the question.

Miroku bit his lip and said, "My robes were wet, so I had to take them off." He looked at Inuyasha who had his eyes gazed back at the fire with a frown on his face. "Are you going to tell us why you aren't with Kagome back in her time?"

Again, he ignored Miroku's question "I need your sandals." Inuyasha said "And wrap them up in something; it's cold out there."

"Why in the world do you want to go out there for?" Sango asked.

"That's none of your damn business; I just need something to keep my feet from freezing off!" he snapped.

"Jeez, would you lighten up?" Shippo yawned "She was just asking." He started rubbing the sleeping spell out of his eyes.

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms "What's with you guys; can't I just get some fucking shoes and leave without having two hundred questions asked?"

"Ok," Miroku started "I shall get you those precious shoes." He said calmly.

He was pleased with this. "Well, that's more like-" but until he was cut off.

"If, and only if you answer us, Inuyasha," Miroku commanded "Where is Kagome?"

"What makes you think she's-" he was unable to finish his sentence again.

"You've been avoiding any question having to do with her." Sango pointed out.

Sweat was building on his face.

"What happened?" Miroku asked him accusingly.

Inuyasha swallowed the saliva and spoke "Well, I-…. She isn't- …." He stammered like he did with Kagome's mother. So he decided to cut the crap and tell them "I lost her, ok!" Inuyasha yelled, "There, I admit it! Happy now?"

"Why in the world would we be happy?" Shippo asked in outrage.

"You lost Kagome?" Sango said disbelief.

"Well she's not here and she's not over there in her time." He said obvious tone. "I think that…maybe she was… kidnapped." He said the last part quietly.

"Kidnapped?" Shippo restated his words "But who would do that?"

"It could be anyone." Sango said, "Many demons are after the sacred jewel shards and she does have them."

"Hey even Naraku could have-" Miroku started, but was cut off.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha's blood got boiled when he heard the name of his undying hate. "That bastard's gonna die!" he said as he pulled out his Tetsuiga.

"Now just wait a minute, Inuyasha." Miroku tried to ease his friend. "We're not exactly sure if he is the culprit who did this. Plus, we don't know if Kagome was kidnapped."

"Are you saying she's lost and out wandering somewhere?" Sango asked.

"Maybe…" he started rubbing his chin in thought.

"No way!" Shippo frowned at both of them "Kagome's been here long enough to not get herself lost; she's smarter than that!"

Inuyasha's eye twitched in irritation "I don't have time for this!" he said aloud to himself. "I gotta go save Kagome." he put his sword back in its sheath "Give me your sandals, Miroku."

"W-wait a just a minute here; these are mine!" Miroku interjected "And second of all, you don't even know if she really needs saving. Besides, you lost all your demon powers; how do you expect to survive out there by yourself?"

"Miroku's right, Inuyasha." Sango agreed. "It's always hard enough to make you last till morning. You're too vulnerable."

"What if someone saw you?" Shippo piped up.

"Then that's a chance I'm just going to have to take."

"Well, we're going with you." Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Shippo smiled.

Inuyasha sighed, too tired to argue, he just said "Fine, but get me some fucking sandals already!"

-

* * *

- 

As Kagome's eyes looked upon the long blade, her mind went wild to imagine him sticking that thing in and cutting her into two split pieces of herself. At that thought, she screamed. Loud as she could, to the top of her lungs so she could be heard all over.

"Shut up, you fucking wench!" he yelled as he slapped her across the face.

She stopped and gasped for breath. This was just when he thought she was done, she started again, screaming "Inuyasha!" so sure that he would hear her and come crashing into the room with his mighty Tetsusaiga in hand, ready to kill Naraku and make sure he's stays dead.

But there was nothing.

"Help me!" she screamed.

Naraku took another hit to her face and she stopped again. Kagome saw the samurai sword still in his and went to cry for help again, but his lips caught her before she could make a sound. His tongue played with her for a bit, but had no movement from her. Naraku started sucking on her tongue and took some blood that still stained her mouth. When he let go, he got up and pulled out his new cock. "I want to try it out." He said.

Kagome frowned and said nothing.

"Open up." He commanded.

"What makes you so sure I won't bite the thing off?" she asked.

He put his infamous smirk on and brought his silver blade up "What makes you so sure I won't cut your whole bottom jaw off?" he then stabbed the bed, hardly an inch from her head. "Now open up and suck."

She only stared and trembled as she opened her mouth.

"More." He demanded.

Kagome opened a little wider.

"More." He said again.

She couldn't go anymore.

"I said 'more', bitch." Naraku was getting impatient.

"I can't open anymore than this." She let out in guilt.

He sighed "Well then," he proceeded to step onto the bed and put his right leg over her body, so she was in between his legs. She felt his penis on her chest and felt so sick. "I guess you'll just have to pray not to choke." Naraku grabbed his dick and shoved it in her mouth. "Now suck, you little cunt!"

She couldn't complain because she was being gagged with his cock. She couldn't brake free because she was chained. And she couldn't disobey him because he would kill her. Kagome looked like a child being forced to down spinach or asparagus. She kept sucking until he came. His cum burned her throat all the way down. 'I wanna throw up!' she thought to herself.

"So are you this good with Inuyasha?" he suddenly asked. He realized her mouth was preoccupied at the moment "My-" he let out a deep breath as he let out more in her mouth "apologies. I forgot you couldn't speak, and about Inuyasha, oh…" he almost moaned, "I forgot he only fucks the dead ones."

He was really pissing her off. All she wanted to do so badly was to bite his new pleasure weapon off. Naraku's cum started to spill out her mouth and drip onto the bed.

She was expecting worse to come, but then, he pulled it out.

Kagome trembled. Still had semen on her lips. Her eyes watered.

'She's going to cry?' he asked himself.

A single tear fell down her cheek. "I'm going to puke." She said in a monotone voice with no emotion.

Naraku stared at her and smelt it. She was going to vomit very soon. "Kagura!" he yelled in irritation.

-

* * *

-

(A/N: There you go! Another chappie made! I'd just like to say that I don't really like the threats, so could those of you doing that stop? Much would be appreciated and I'm really glad you all like this so much! Thanks for reviewing! ……….Now hurry up and do it again!)


	6. Part 6: Our Truth

(A/N: I don't mean to do this or be a bitch, but this is my story. I'll decide whose gay, bi, or straight. I'll send in my work when I feel like it is good enough, because I really want it to be good, so I spend a lot of time on it. I've got school too, people! Last year I worked on the fanfics so much that I started getting Fs. Sorry to be so bitter I just had to let all of you know that. Also, the rulers would not work when I tried to edit this, so I'm using the short dashes instead.)

--

Disclamer: Bah; tis not mine, though if I beg Miss Takahashi enough, it might……. Hahaha yea right! Still, I can dream…

--

WARNING: THIS FANFICTION IS NOT SUITABLE FOR THOSE UNDER THE AGE OF 16. And this goes for you too, dolphin girl202, even though you wont listen. And hey, what are dolphins doing reading this; shouldn't they be out swimming in the ocean or something? Just wondering…

------------------------------------------

Part 6: Our Truth

------------------------------------------

Around mid-day, Kagura impatiently attempted to wait for the day to pass and the night to wake. Though, it was no use, for this could not wait any longer. "I'm going out for some fresh air. Don't tell Naraku." Her eyes looked in the distance of constant fog that barely shown the sight of the true time in day as she spoke.

Kagura had known that Kanna was somewhere close to her in account of the ghostly aura. "Why must you worry about Naraku finding out if it is only fresh air you are requiring?" Kanna's voice remained with no hint of emotion, but the suspicion in it was there.

"DAMMIT, WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE SO INQUISITIVE, KANNA?" the wind demon lashed to her younger sister.

"Awfully defensive about a little fresh air, are you not?" was the albino child's smart response "And I must explain that I am not inquisitive; I asked one question and did not make any attempt to threat, Kagura."

The elder sibling stood with silence. She realized her unnecessary uptight behavior, but did not apologize. Only a sigh was brought out of her to send Kanna any signal.

"No matter how hard you try, you are so obvious that it could almost bring me to laugh." She continued to speak "You can try and do what you have desperately been trying to accomplish. I will not say anything to Naraku."

Kagura gave a nod as she picked out her flying feather to shoot for her small journey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Super Sniffer!" Shippo whined at Inuyasha with almost as much impatience as him….almost.

Inuyasha turned around and glared at the fox kit for the nickname "I would if I weren't a fucking human, you dumbass!"

The child felt like he shrank completely in the middle of the snowy road. "Oh," he idly scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "yea, that's right; I forgot." He then continued to follow his fellow traveling companions in search of Kagome.

Sango sneezed at the cold with a ruby red nose and wiped the mucus on her sleeve. Miroku had a bit of disgust toward the substance from her nose and worry when seeing this "Eh, Sango are you sure you do not wish to head back?"

She frowned and replied, "No. Why would I want to do that?"

"I just worry about your health in this cold weather-"

"Well I worry about Kagome and how she is fairing out there." She quickly interrupted the monk. "Who knows what has happened to her; I mean what if some lowly thieves got a hold of her?"

"Or worse; Naraku." Shippo quietly stated. Just as that was said, a hard fist was rammed onto his small skull. "Oww!" he whined "Inuyasha, c'mon, I was just saying-"

"I know exactly what the fuck you were saying, Shippo!" he cut the small demon off, "And there's no need to put that stress on our shoulders!"

"Speaking of Naraku…" Sango led off as a devious woman on a feather land in front of them out of the night's sky.

"Kagura." Inuyasha grit his teeth at her presence.

The demoness look to all of them with both a mix of happiness, and a sort of evil. "I don't have long to speak, but I shall leave you with a quick message having to do with the whereabouts of Kagome."

"KAGOME?" the companions all said in unison.

"Yes, I-"

Before Kagura could finish, Inuyasha had to cut her off with "WHERE IS SHE? TELL US NOW!"

"Calm down, dogboy." She used her fan to sweep an uneven hair from her forehead "She is still alive, but I must say that Naraku is just having way too much fun with her." the witch explained casually. "If you wish to find her, then I suggest you move more North this way" she pointed their direction "and I suggest leaving the child behind." Her eyes gazed at Shippo.

"No way!" he threw a fit "I'm going to come to Kagome's rescue just like everyone else!"

She ignored is complaints "This is a situation not fit for his eyes."

"Then-… Oh!" Sango placed her hand over her mouth. Miroku watched her movements and went to her side with a reassuring hand to her shoulder. "W-what is he… doing to her?"

Kagura only smiled mischievously "Do you really want to know with the child's ears open?"

Inuyasha grit his teeth "THAT FUCKING BASTARD'S GONNA DIE!" he yelled in fury.

"Not with you in that form he won't." Kagura chuckled at his human state. "Well, I must take my leave before Naraku suspects anything more than what I am really doing." She then poofed her feather to a gargantuan size once more, but stopped from an objection.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What do you want? I have to go!" the sorceress was getting so irritated.

"Are you bluffing I mean, has he even touched her?" He almost bit his lip ask he ask.

She only answered simply "A lot." And proceeded to drift fast and fly off unto the sky as her close friend.

Angered so much to almost call himself a full demon, he commanded "Shippo, stay here with Sango and Miroku. I'm leaving."

"What! But Inuyasha, you cant just go by yourself in your form right now; we discussed this before-" Sango intervened in assertion.

"AND I DON'T CARE!" he cut her off in rage. "I've saved Kagome many times before and this is no different." He looked to all his companions and courageously said "I'm going to bring her back; I promise that on my life." turning his back on them quickly and walking toward more snow hitting his wooden sandals, the rest of his friends were silent and quiet.

Shippo, of course, had put in his last words of question before the black-haired Inuyasha's departure "You will bring her back _alive_, right?"

He stopped for a second, but answered nothing in response.

"Inuyasha?"

The half-demon was halfway gone from the kitsune's sight.

Sango watched Inuyasha walk away with nothing said, and quickly knelt down to Shippo for reassurance "Don't worry, Shippo. Inuyasha will bring her back alive." She tried telling this to herself too, but was completely unsure overall if the hero would be quick enough to rescue their dearest miko and friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She laid there for what seemed to be hours to her. Skin on her upper body was stuck to the stench of her own vomit, which included the special semen ingredient of her rapist. Funny how to refer to him as a rapist, though, he has not yet raped. He had not raped her, but tortured her remaining endless soul. Coughing and nearly choking at the same time with lazy, tired eyes. "Kill me now…" she thought aloud.

"Later." Naraku replied apathetically while cleaning his own semen off himself.

Lights were still shown dim and the door was slightly cracked open to let his demons and children know, or bring a sense of, his watchful eye's presence lurking through the current dark castle.

His 'family' were the objects brought to paranoia.

Toward the door, he caught the sight of Kanna walking slowly by with her mirror in front of her. He knew there was something he did not know, but she did.

"Where is your sister?" he asked.

The ghost child stopped, and without looking at him answered "I cannot say."

"Are you daring to defy me?" His voice hinted anger. "When your master asks you something, you answer without haste. No lies. Nothing, but to obey."

Silently, she nodded.

With a malice-covered smirk, Naraku said, "I'll ask you once more, where is your sister?"

Kanna was not quick to answer, and never was, but soon said "Here." The entrance of Kagura lifted the winds to breeze her hair.

The snow looked to let up a little in the sky. Kagura sighed in relief; too much was blocking her vision. Hoping to as well feel relieved of her fear that Naraku would not know of her small trip and the rendezvous. Unfortunately for her, hope has not done shit.

Before she had time to scream, he took a hold of both her neck and throat with the rest of her body pinned against the wall. Clumps of snow fell from the hard hit to the wall and vibrated through the rest of the wooded building.

"Where were you, Kagura?" he calmly asked with an unnoticeable hint of anger.

"I-I was check-ing for Inu-yasha!" she tried to get out "L-let go!" she demanded as she gripped both hands tightly on his arm.

He dropped her and she landed and coughed to get herself breathing again.

"So how is our hanyou fairing?" Naraku asked.

"Well," she coughed "we-" coughed again. "-don't need any demons to distract him."

He raised an eyebrow "Oh?"

"Yes, he's barely getting through the snow." Kagura wiped the white ice off as she explained.

"Then with something less to stress about…" he trailed off as he threw a wooden bucket by her.

It was her turn to look at him questionably as the item sat by her feet "What the hell is this for?"

"Cleanup." He said simply.

"Cleanup?"

Naraku slightly smiled "Our priestess had an accident in the bed."

"WHAT?" she went from shocked to pissed.

"Well, don't just sit there; hurry up before it stains!" he yelled, almost as angered as she.

Her nose scrunched up slightly in irritation as she picked up the wooden bucket and quickly turned her back. The demoness then proceeded to head for the chambers where Kagome lay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His feet were not as cold, but the tips of the toes were still bitten by Jack's frosts of ice. His dull blade would be dull until tomorrow, thanks to the half demon's monthly cycle, so Tetsusaiga could not transform to a grand sword once more. This angered him till no end being at the point of total weakness, as he refers to it. Inuyasha damned the snow for striking him partially blind. The eyes, he felt, were starting to play tricks when he spotted red that was not on his clothing.

His sight was blurred, but it was not a mirage. He stopped and stood with shocked eyes watching what was real, but sadly her.

His scared shuddering voice spoke out her name again, "Kikyo."

Her wicked smile matched her bangs that played with the winter wind "Hello, Inuyasha."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Author's Note: 00 I'm finally done…I'm so happy, but… Oh, no! I have to do this again! Oh, why? Why! If only you hadn't read the story, none of this would have happened! This is worse that opening Pandora's Box; you wanna know why? Because this is Pandora's part of this site! ALL CHAOS IS NOW LET LOOSE! QUICK! STOP READING WHILE YOU STILL HAVE TIME! Haha, I'm just kidding , but unless you want all chaos to let loose, then I suggest a review may be in order for this. Thank you!)


	7. Part 7: Beauty of Pain

(Author's Note: Greetings. Tis me again with yet another update. Loathe it or love it, I don't care; you'll tolerate it as you wish. So, here…)

--

Disclaimer: Blah, I get it; it's not mine….well the characters are not, but this particular story is.

-

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC MAY CONTAIN MATERIAL THAT IS NOT SUITABLE FOR THOSE UNDER THE AGE OF 16.**

* * *

-:- 

Part 7: Beauty of Pain

-:-

* * *

Cold. Sick. Hurt. Words to describe ill feelings inside. Death didn't look so bad compared to this. She even tried to purposely scrape her wrists on the chains, hoping to bleed them more and to possibly hit any main vein. There was no avail to her cries. It seemed like that were all she ever wanted to do if Naraku was not around. Cry. Cry like the weak girl they all made her out to be in his purple-hazed hell. Silent, but wet emotion of sadness dripped down her face. 

Kagome's moment of depression was partially gone when Kagura entered her chamber with a less-than-happy face to greet. Slamming the door shut, she snorted in her regular Miss Pissy-Demon attitude. "YOU-…YOU-" She grit her teeth in anger and became disgusted when inhaling the stench around Kagome. "YOU'RE SUCH A VIRGIN!" Kagura yelled in a sense of finding no other words to make out of this.

Kagome's eyes widened at her unnatural shot for name calling, but quickly took offense. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Exactly what I said!" She dropped the bucket of water harshly, and drops jumped and splashed onto the floor. It didn't lose a lot.

"What; because I'm inexperienced?! Or……BECAUSE I CAN'T SWALLOW SOME GROSS CUM FROM MY HALF-DEMON ENEMY'S COCK?!" she screamed.

This sort of argument just had to make Kagura spit a giggle as she grabbed the sponge from the wooden bucket.

Kagome then realized herself that the point of the conversation was rather funny to think of getting mad about 'But, then again, he did make me give him head.' she thought in irritation.

The bed started to get wet from the water slipping slowly out of the absorbent sponge. "Naraku wants me to clean you and I'll admit you are very disgusting."

"I threw up on myself; what do you expect?" she pointed out.

Kagura let a quick smile and held in the chuckle. She started at her flat stomach, which was mostly clean and with her usual pale skin color. "Is the water warm enough?"

The chained girl only nod in response because she was at a sudden breathlessness. Why was her body stiffening at the woman's touch? Not just any woman, but this was technically her enemy. 'We did kiss…' was spoken in the back of her mind 'But, it was only a distraction; a put-off for Naraku.'

On the other side, Kagura too, had similarities with this. She stared at the frail girl's body just looking so easy to kill in her vulnerable position. It gave her great excitement to imagine the feel of being able to just dominate her rival in a more sensual, than anything else, way. Her rotations with the sponge went more and more toward Kagome's almost white tits, then she stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

Wordlessly, she continued again and made a motion to clean from Kagome's perky breasts to her lower region.

As it slid across her skin, Kagome said softly, almost in gasp, "I'm clean over there; you don't have to-"

"Oh, but you aren't and I have to…" the demoness seductively reasoned.

Kagome knew what she was thinking, because she herself thought of it as well, and tried to stop her on her moral grounds and paranoia "I can't! We shouldn't! What if Naraku-"

Kagura silenced her once more "Naraku would enjoy anyway. Plus, put into mind; either him or me?"

She made well of her points and Kagome had a better chance of less torture with her than Naraku. Or more? Though, before the girl could make up her mind and speak, the demon only darker than the devil entered. "She seems clean enough, Kagura. You may leave now."

With a frown and almost pout, Kagura obeyed 'You always ruin everything, Naraku! Everything!'

"Maybe later." He said as if to respond to her thought "Because I don't like the sloppy seconds."

The wind witch snort and threw her head up high as she walked away toward the door, and for only a brief second to look back at Kagome's torn face that look at her for mercy. The quiet plea could not be helped as Kagura turned back and left out the door.

* * *

InuYasha was still in shock from Kikyo's appearance yet again. "What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Don't look at me like a ghost." She chuckled "I was just passing along and noticed you…. lost something?"

"Someone." He corrected with a little annoyance.

"Yes, the girl." Kikyo said as if it were hard to remember her reincarnation. "I believe she might be out playing. Doing bad things little girls should not get themselves into."

"She's not little anymore." Inuyasha defended "And what are you talking about? If you know something about this, then tell me!"

She wickedly smiled. "I told him to do as he please with the girl, Kagome, but not to hurt you." Kikyo explained.

He was dead in silence, and finally replied in disbelief "What the hell were you thinking, Kikyo?! Naraku can't hurt me, so why put Kagome in more harm than I'll ever have?"

"Don't kid yourself." Kikyo lightly chuckled "Do you know how many times I've seen you come back from a battle with Naraku and with enough bandages to cover every inch of your body?"

He restated his words better "I mean... he can't kill me," he explained "but Kagome on the other hand…."

Kikyo let out a snort "It's her own fault." she started "The girl told you not to follow her, and you... listened." there was astonishment to be heard in the last word.

Inuyasha lowered his head a little, knowing that was true.

Kikyo decided to continue "The foolish girl thought she was strong enough on her own, to take care of herself by herself."

"It _was_ my fault." Inuyasha admitted suddenly "It was my fault because I let our anger from a stupid fight distract me from how important her safety was." he continued on. "I really don't know what I'll do if she's gone. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. I care too much about her. And if Naraku hurts her; even kills her…" he hesitated to finish because he was telling this all to Kikyo "… then I don't think I'd be able to live with myself knowing it was my fault." He swallowed "My fault that I let someone die, someone that I-….." he stopped himself in realization.

Kikyo simply stared at Inuyasha with no emotion to her face. She knew what he meant to say "You love her, don't you?" She let her own words soaked into her clay shell of a body. She then walked over to Inuyasha and stopped right in front of him.

Before seeing it coming, a full forceful hand hit his face. Kikyo had slapped him so hard that her hand had made a crack in the palm. It was the kind of crack that you would spot on a clay pot. With the power of her souls of tragedy inside her, she quickly made the crack disappear.

"You damn half breed!" he heard her yell in anger. It was the kind of anger in her voice that he remembered hearing on the day he was pinned to the tree. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" she felt like crying if she could "Why would it make anymore of a difference for her demise to be more important to you than it did mine?" she asked in hoping for an immediate answer.

He turned his head away and said "Loved." he emphasized the word she just said "I did love you. I _loved_ you." he explained "Things can change, Kikyo." his head was still turned away.

"Inuyasha," she said trying to get his attention to look at her. "What are you saying?"

He kept silent.

"Look at me, Inuyasha, and tell me what you mean." she commanded.

He still looked the other way, sadly silent.

She was tired of him ignoring her. She frowned and took a strong hold of his chin; digging her nails in his skin "I TOLD YOU TO LOOK AT ME!" she snapped at him "Tell me what you mean! What are you saying; that you've fallen in love with that sad excuse for a priestess, that poor incarnation of me?!"

He stared at her with his eyebrows going together to make a frown "I explained, Kikyo." he said simply "You'll figure it out." There was a small bit of harshness as he finished.

Her nails dug deeper "NO!" she screamed "You are supposed to love me! Only me!" the tears impossibly started from the clay girl. "We were destined to be. That's how things were supposed to work out."

"Destiny….took another turn….to fate." he told her. He started to bleed and winced at her painful nails going inside his skin. "So let go." He meant it in two ways, and she knew exactly what he was saying.

"No." she said in a shaky voice "I can't do that," she sobbed "not after so long."

He felt horrible for having to tell her the truth that was finally realized. "Kikyo," he started as he grabbed her hand that took a hold of his chin, "I'm sorry." he said quietly as he pulled her hand, along with the painful nails, away.

She held what was called true melancholy to her face. Her eyes, leaking with tears and her mouth slipping slightly open as if she had a hard time breathing.

He backed away from her and said "Goodbye." and turned around to continue walking to his journey on to save the girl now realized that he loved.

Kikyo dropped to her knees, too weak to stand. Her spirit eels soon appeared at her side, but her face was only looking to the path her once loved took, so she didn't notice. Her tears fell on her pants and soaked them. Her hands were at her side, put into fists. "Kagome," she said her incarnation's name aloud "you will pay." she gritted through her teeth.

Looking to her eels, she went to pet one under its chin and ordered "Take me to Naraku."

The eel looked at Kikyo and then swam away to lead her to her desired destination. The air as it's own sea.

* * *

Naraku grabbed one of the bottles full of burning wax and brought it toward her. Kagome thought that she knew what he was going to do and acted unimpressed, "Going to dump that wax all over my body, aren't you?" with a roll of her eyes. 

He stopped to the edge of the bed and took the time to examine the bottle. "Something like that…" he said. "You know, our scars are what usually set us apart." Naraku let his hand slide down the bottle "Makes us sort of…beautiful."

She, in a way, understood. Thinking of his spider scar on his back was what Kagome would assume he was talking about; the most noticeable scar on his body. Beautiful? It was almost as repulsive as the half demon himself.

Naraku narrowed red eyes menacingly toward her; he didn't even look to where he swung the bottle. As it hit the nearby wall at full force, the glass flew like rain with the drops like shards.

Kagome gasped and shut her eyes as the bottle hit the wall. When they were opened he was still standing with the broken bottle in hand, the wax dripping down his arm. There was a curious glace she made, and it was responded with Naraku's motion of crouching down the side of the bed. He smiled. It was always a bad thing when he smiled. She was so entranced by it, that she didn't notice the first stab in her stomach. It bled and burned, wax and glass hitting her skin. His red eyes watched her in boredom, but somewhere in there, she saw his enjoyment. His pleasure. "I love it when you bleed for me."

"Only if I could control it I wouldn't" she hissed. "Ow!" she yelled when it was too hard to endure. Maybe because he took his time dragging the broken glass along her skin. The creamy white color of it was being painted more and more of red. "STOP STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! What did I ever do to you; what have I done?!"

As if she had said a magic word, he stopped. Naraku sat closer by her, still with the robe covering his lower half. His hand went to touch her face, and half expecting him to hurt her, she winced and shut her eyes. Kagome hoped he would hurry and get it over with, but all she felt was his hand softly cradling her face. She opened her eyes to see him look almost sympathetic.

His hand went from her face to slip down more toward the neck and let his nails drag along her. It tickled and she tried to stop herself from giggling, so she bit her tongue. Unfortunate for her, it bled again and she just swallowed.

Then, when he got to her chest, he dug them in and a quick scratch came. She flinched at the surprise. Three cuts leaked between her breasts in which he had gladly licked. Like a thirsty vampire, he wanted more and sucked in the blood from the wounds while grabbing her somewhat large, pale bosoms.

"Oh, god…" she moaned. 'Why does it have to feel good? You're not supposed to enjoy this!'

His other hand still held the remains of the bottle broken, which dripped of her sweet body's wine. Naraku's head lifted "Did you enjoy this?" he asked her.

Kagome held her dignity to respond a stubborn refusal.

He held the broken bottle to her throat and smiled in greed "Did you like this?"

She almost swallowed her saliva to answer in an almost inaudible "Yes."

With her answer, he proceeded to cut both her arms, side to side, with the sharp-glassed object. Each harm to her was caused a short, loud scream. Then he got himself on top of her, his hands and knees balancing himself over her. She could feel his hardness waiting above her vaginal entrance.

"Ow, ow, no!" she pleadingly cried like a severely wounded animal. "No, please don't."

He did not listen. His nude erection played with her bottom lips, but never went in, only to attempt to tease. As his mouth went across her bleeding arms, with the right one first; sucking and drinking the rouge in and off her skin. His teeth bit in more to have more.

Her breathe was not in ecstasy, but depression, crying quietly to herself "I wanna go home. I wanna go home."

Naraku frowned in a bit of question and got up off of her body, sat on the left side of the bed to her arm he hadn't yet touched. He faced among the other part of the chamber. "Why do you flinch so? You scare so easily; helpless in my hands. It arouses me, but I somewhat wish you would desire my touch as I do yours."

Kagome was awestruck by his change in usual words "N-Naraku?"

He turned his head to look in her confused eyes.

"What do you really what with me? Why are you doing this?" she asked.

Naraku looked at her and explained slyly "I want to feel good. I want to feel good with you." He let his hands rest through her hair "Do you think InuYasha can do that; make you feel good and not just a ghost of his beloved Kikyo?"

Kagome quickly tried in attempt to bring her head away from him. She didn't want to think of 'Him' and 'Her'.

"You've always hated it, haven't you? Loathed their bond that you could never have with him." He started his mind games again with her and this time she caught on. "That's because deep down you know he'll always love her and want her more than he'll ever want you-"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed in rage "JUST SHUT UP, OKAY?!"

The room was silent now. The whole place was dark. Bodies left not yet cold. And no mouths speak, because there's nothing left yet to say.

(\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/)

* * *

(Author's Note: An awkward place to stop, yes, but I didn't want to keep any of those or all waiting any longer. I apologized greatly for that. More to come in a few months!) 


End file.
